Is Your Jar Full?
by RoseLaurel
Summary: The team are down, and Reid gives them a lesson in life...  Heart warming, family stuff, with hint of slash if you wish it to be so :  Warnings: Mentions of jars and balls...


_Ok, Yes, I have many things I should be doing in this time. I am trying to make "Valentines Day" (A ficlet in my 'Live and Let Love' collection) into a one shot, write the first chapter of a short chapter fic, complete a MorganXReid one shot my friend requested, and do some Bleach oneshot requests =_='' busy, busy me... I'm trying. I swear I'm trying, but this idea I just couldn't ignore. I have a thing about Reid cheering up the team at the moment, is that so wromg? :)  
Pairing (if any): ReidXMorgan (if you squint)  
Warnings: Mentions of jars and balls.  
Word Count: 928_

-~#|:|#~-****

Is Your Jar Full?

Morgan had once told a friend of his that 'no matter how full your life may seem, there's always room for a couple of beers'. Unfortunately, it seems he had lied. You see, sometimes life is too much too handle. There is too much to do, and 24 hours are not enough. For Morgan and the other BAU team members, this was an understatement. There was file upon file upon box upon file of paperwork to be done, they had just got back from 3 back to back cases, and at that precise moment all 7 members were sitting in Morgan's living room, debating whether to go back to the office or just go home.  
"Well… there is a lot of paperwork to do…" JJ sighed. Hotch nodded  
"We should really get it all done before taking a break…"  
"But we haven't had a break for months…" Emily yawned, trying to hide her fatigue, which was pointless, because everyone felt the same. Reid stayed quiet as everyone else weighed the pros and cons.  
"What do you think, Reid?" Hotch enquired, though everyone knew what Reid's answer would be-  
"Go Home." –at least… they thought they did. It took a moment for everyone to realise what Reid had said, and as soon as they did they did a double take and stared at Reid incredulously.  
"…_Really_?" was all Emily could seem to choke out through her utter shock. Spencer nodded, and, as the series of 'whys' bombarded him, stood wordlessly and made his way into Morgan's kitchen. The team waited for a minute, before Reid came back out and laid a few items on the table, without looking up at the team. First, he opened a packet of golf balls, and poured them into a very large, empty mayonnaise jar. Only then did he look at his confused co-workers.  
"Is the jar full?" They continued to stare curiously as they nodded. So Spencer picked up a pot of pebbles and poured them into the jar, shaking it lightly. The pebbles rolled into the open areas between the golf balls.  
"Is the jar full?" still curious, wondering if their youngest agent had lost his mind, the group agreed that it was, indeed, full.

Spencer next picked up a box of sand and poured it into the jar. Of course, the sand filled up everything else. He asked once more if the jar was full. His team mates responded with a unanimous "Yes." The genius then produced two cans of beer from under the table and poured the entire contents into the jar, effectively filling the empty space between the sand. Morgan looked mortified, whilst Garcia chuckled. The quiet laughter subsided, and Spencer looked ready to give an explanation and, strange and rare as this occurrence was, the whole team leaned forward eager to hear their young friend's explanation for his unusual actions.  
"Think of the jar as your life-"  
"Pretty Boy, if this is one of those 'This rock is a seed' moments-"  
"Just listen, ok, Morgan?" The darker male nodded, falling into quiet wonder at his friend's firm tone "The jar represents each one of our lives. The golf balls are the important things - your family, your children, your health, your friends, your favourite passions - things that if everything else was lost and only they remained, your life would still be full." Eyes flickered from Spencer, to the jar, and back again as his co-workers slowly, silently absorbed his words  
"The pebbles are the other things that matter like your job, your house, your car. The sand is everything else - the small stuff."

"If you put the sand into the jar first", he continued, "There is no room for the pebbles or the golf balls. The same goes for life. If you spend all your time and energy on the small stuff, you will never have room for the things that are important to you." He allowed his eyes to roam, and settle on Emily  
"Pay attention to the things that are critical to your happiness." Spencer glanced at JJ before looking directly at the unit chief  
"Play with your children." His eyes then rested on Garcia  
"Go to dinner with your partner." Brown eyes shifted once again to rest on Rossi  
"Play another 18." The older profiler smirked, and Reid's attention returned to the group as a whole  
"There will always be time to clean the house, and fix the disposal. Take care of the golf balls first, the things that really matter. Set your priorities. The rest is just sand."

When he had finished, there was a profound silence. The team were stunned, amazed and at a lost for words at the younger agents wisdom and the caring look in his puppy brown eyes as he explained. They all smiled, before Morgan, who retained his puzzled expression, inquired what the beer represented. It was Spencers turn to smile.  
"I'm glad you asked. Someone I greatly care about and respect once told me no matter how full your life may seem, there's always room for a couple of beers. This just goes to show how true that was." Morgan broke out into a grin, and the rest of the team relaxed and enjoyed the sweetness of the moment in the company. Then, as Morgan went to say something else, Spencer dead panned.  
"But no, Derek, that does not mean I would like to participate in a beer marathon with you, thank you very much." Closing his mouth, Derek shrugged sheepishly  
"Well… t'was worth a try…"

_I'm not sure how I feel about this one, or if it's any good... but... As always, I would love to hear from you so please review. You may also like "On The Jet" - please check it out! :D_


End file.
